Musician
Musician is a major character in Darkwood. Chapter 1 The Musician is found fiddling away in disturbing fashion on his instrument in front of the Chicken Lady's House in The Village, much to the annoyance of the Chicken Lady. He appears after Chicken Lady has been spoken to for the first time. The Musician fancies the Pretty Lady and wants to "save" her from the Chicken Lady. To do this, he wants the Key to her locked room, which he believes could be found in Mr Janek's House. The player has to choose whether to hand over the key to Musician or Wolfman. If the key is given to Musician, he will still request the player to fetch him a Violin from his parents' house before revealing the Doctor's location. If the player retrieves him the Violin, the Musician will deduce that if his mother consented in lending him the violin, then his parents are no longer angry with him. He decides to move back to his parents' house in Old Woods and invites the player to meet him there. The Musician will be found torn in half on the floor of the house with a Red Chomper standing over him. On his corpse will be the violin. Chapter 2 '''''Alpha 9.1 -'' '''If the player chooses to kill The Sow in Chapter 1, and assuming the musician survives the events of this chapter (it is not known any longer whether or not the Musician is guaranteed to die as a result of pursuing his questline), the Musician makes a final appearance in the Swamp. After the player retrieves the Child from the Mushroom Granny, upon returning to the Hideout they will find the metal door in the room adjacent to the workbench area unlocked, and a small light inside the room turned on. Upon entry, the player's health will begin to drop rather quickly (presumably to prevent players from camping at night behind the otherwise indestructible metal door), and investigating the very corner of the room will reveal the Musician, who was hiding there after being expelled from the camp with the other Villagers. Currently, he can be shown no items at this point in the game, nor does he offer any particularly useful information, other than a bit of post-chapter 1 lore. Showing items In the conversation screen the player can show various story items to Musician. * Key: Musician thanks the player sincerely and hands them the Chestnut Doll. He wants to visit the Pretty Lady to play her songs, but doesn't want to do so without a proper, well-tuned Violin, and requests the player to go fetch it for him from the Creepy House. * Photo of Doctor: Musician recognizes the person in the picture, stating that it was the Doctor who gave him his mask to be cured of all his afflictions. * Small Plastic Chicken: Musician finds it pretty, and begins to muse how he wants to buy his mother something pretty as well. * Violin: Musician will tell the player where to find the Doctor, and move to the Creepy House in the Old Woods. Trivia * If Musician gets killed, the Chicken Lady appears to be sorrowful after all. * The Musician is playing the nursery rhyme "Frère Jacques", with some mistakes. * After Chapter 2, the Musician's appearance becomes significantly less child-like, and he remarks to the player that he has "grown alot" recently, implying that his condition is advancing. Category:Characters Category:Major characters ru:Музыкант